


Devoted

by avio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[i just wrote this so i could write iwaoi cuddles...]<br/>Hajime has been the bound attendant to the Prince for as long as he's been born, and the time has come for his prince to get married to his betrothed. [a silly rushed prince au, also mentions Hinata and Kageyama but v briefly. there's more than just cuddles like there is a plot i promise i promise also a second part/epilogue coming soon ouo!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmdo i started writing this at work and i've been working on and off with it for about a week now? but i finally finished typing it up so here take it ;;;

Hajime Iwaizumi had been the personal attendant for the young Prince Tooru for as long as he had been alive. Supposedly, it was a promise from his mother to the queen, one of eternal gratitude and, for Hajime, servitude. He did not know the specifics behind such a dire promise, but he certainly hoped it was worth this personal Hell he'd never fucking signed up for.

Prince Tooru, the one in question, was amazingly spoiled, abhorrently childish, and downright bratty. He was smug and flirtatious and could be quite the troublemaker.

Unfortunately, he was also Hajime's best friend, and was incredibly dear to him. Despite the unbelievable amount of mischief he'd dragged Hajime into as they grew up (which included, but was not limited to, pranking nobles, avoiding lessons, and bullying the Prince Tobio Kageyama from Crow Country), he could not deny how much he cared for the sparkling brat. He was _in love_ with the bastard, _of course_ he was. So maybe, even if he had a migraine on a daily basis, it really was all worth it.

The prince was indeed a brat, but he was also kind in his own way, and he seemed to care deeply for his subjects, and his intelligence was frightening, and Hajime adored him wholly and completely.

Not that he was too vocal about that. Having been so close for literally their entire lives, Hajime got away with more than just any attendant or servant. As such, he often was a little tough on the prince. Like today.

“Shittykawa-sama. Everyone's been looking everywhere for you.” He stood at the foot of the prince's bed, arms crossed and gaze stern.

Prince Tooru was stretched out over the bed, hanging off the side. “Iwa-chan,” he whined, “they want me to get married.”

“It's not like you didn't know this day was coming,” Hajime said, sighing down at his idiot master. He was beautiful, he was _always_ beautiful, and even now with his usually-perfect-hair being pulled to the floor by gravity, the mussed up attire, the sweet pout of his lips, Hajime could feel his heart beat just a little faster.

“I _know,_ but I hoped that maybe if I complained enough, they wouldn't actually make me. I still had time before _Tobio-chan_ turned eighteen. Now, it's just a week before his birthday, and then they're going to whisk me away to be his _bride._ ” He spat the words out, lips pouting. “That guy's such a selfish jerk. Why do I have to marry him?”

Hajime rubbed his temple, then gently put his foot on Prince Tooru's outstretched tummy, causing a yelp as the prince rolled around and fell off the bed.

“ _Iwa-chan!_ You're not helping! That was so mean, is that any way to treat your prince?!”

“I don't see a prince, I see a five-year-old that snuck into the palace and is now whining all over the prince's bed.”

The prince gave a scandalized gasp. “ _Honestly!_ Rude!” There was a twitch to his lips, though.

Hajime sighed, leaning down to help him up. “Come on, they really are looking all over for you, Oikawa-sama.”

“Ugh. They just want to give me more details about the wedding. It's not like I have any say in it _anyways_ , so there's really no point in talking to me about it. If there was, I wouldn't be marrying him in the first place.” He pressed his head against Hajime's shoulder, inhaling slowly before exhaling. “I can't believe that little twerp that I used to spend so much time messing with is going to be my husband.”

“I know, your highness. I know.” He tried not to think about what that would be like for himself.

 

The meeting had in fact been exactly that. The king was going over traveling details, how the wedding would take place here and then Prince Tooru and a small group of servants would be transported to Crow Country. He excused himself and the Royal Wedding Planner began to go over colour details and whatever other such nonsense with Tooru, asking for approval for what shades of what, what flowers to use in the bouquet, blah, blah, blah.

It was exhausting, even for Hajime, who had been sitting in on the meeting.

“Now, Your Highness, it's time for you to dine and get to bed. We have much more to go over in the morning. We only have another week, after all!”

Hajime had been summoned down to the kitchens to taste test the food before presented to the prince, as he always had. He was about to make his way up to bring it to him when one of the younger servants grabbed his attention, nervously asking for help with something. The cook sent his own errand boy while Hajime gave his advice to the young one.

It was late by the time he finished, and he felt anxiety crawl over his skin. The prince would be long finished by now, but he'd be annoyed if Hajime never made an appearance.

 

He slowly opened the large door to the prince's bedchambers, shutting it noiselessly and carefully padding over to the bed. He was surprised to hear the sounds of crying coming from a blob in the middle of the bed.

“Are you blubbering?” His question was met with a whimper. Hajime frowned, lifted the covers to peer at the prince, whose face was covered in tears and snot. “Your Highness?”

“Iwa-chan...” He looked up at him, lip quivering and tears unstopped. He reached out to him with shaking hands. “Please?”

Hajime sighed and crawled under the covers with him, already reaching out to wipe away his tears. “Tooru-sama...”

“I really, _really_ don't want to get married, Iwa-chan.”

“You knew this day was coming,” Hajime repeated his earlier statement, feeling pathetic that he could not offer anything better.

“I know, I know, I _know,_ Iwa-chan. I _know._ I just... I really did think that maybe, maybe I could have avoided it.” He clung to Hajime, breaths shaky, hiccuping down a sob. “It's not fair. I hate Tobio-chan. Why couldn't I just marry you instead? Nobody else really gets me like you do, anyways. Like, fuck, Iwa-chan, I'm never afraid or nervous if you're around. And I know part of you probably hates me, because you never asked for this, you never asked to deal with my bullshit or tantrums or _anything,_ and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry--”

“ _Shh,_ ” Hajime hushed him gently, pulling him closer. “I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you. You're a pain in the ass, but you're still my best friend, Tooru-sama. Shh, it'll be okay.” He wrapped his arms around tightly, placing a kiss atop the prince's head. “It's okay.” He couldn't possibly hate this man, not in a million years.

He held him until the watery breaths eased and the sniffles dried a little. He thought maybe his prince had fallen asleep, but was proven wrong after god-knows-how-long of silence.

“Hey... Iwa-chan? We should just run away together. Far away from here. I wont have to marry dear Prince _Tobio-chan,_ and we can just start over as something different.”

He sounded so tired, words nearly mumbled, and Hajime didn't have the heart to chide him or disagree. “Sure, Tooru-sama.”

The prince hummed appreciatively and burrowed deeper into Hajime's neck. “Hey, Iwa-chan?”

“We should get some god damn sleep, Your Highness.”

There was a huff in response. “One more! This one's really important! To me, at least!”

Hajime sighed. “Yes?”

“Would... would you still stay with me, even if you didn't have to? If you weren't bound to me? Would you stay?” Hajime was a little taken aback, opened his mouth, but the prince wasn't done. “You don't have to say yes. You really don't. I promise.”

Hajime gave an annoyed tug at his hair, causing a yelp, before he started to play with it. “I think, given the choice, I'd probably still stay by your side. It's like I said earlier. Y-you're my best friend.” He did _not_ mean to stutter that. “You may be the shittiest most useless master, but you're still mine, and I wouldn't leave you if I could.” God, he really couldn't though. His prince was the very end of his world, and literally always had been.

Prince Tooru took in a shuddering breath, exhaling a shaky laugh. “You're so cool, Iwa-chan. You always say the nicest things to me. I really wish I could just marry you instead.”

Hajime could never tell him what that statement did to him, the leap in his heart and the hopeful anxiety drumming through him. “I mean them. I really do.”

They stayed clinging together throughout the night, the prince finally sleeping contently. Hajime would be lying if he said it wasn't a night well spent.

 

The wedding was in two days. The Crow Entourage was due to arrive that evening for a welcoming feast, so that the kings may discuss the more political details behind the union with full stomachs while the princes were expected to get along a little better.

They both hated this, and Prince Tooru especially hated that Hajime couldn't be there with him, being forced to stay outside the room with Prince Tobio's attendant. They spent the entire time in sulking silence.

Outside, Hajime dutifully waited until their time was up, and was sitting with Prince Tobio's attendant. He was small, incredibly so, with bright hair and bright eyes and jesus christ this kid was like the god damn sun.

“Hi! I'm Tobio-sama's attendant!” The boy chirped, grinning at Hajime. “I'm Shouyou!”

“Ah... I'm Hajime,” he responded.

“I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, huh?”

“I guess so.”

Shouyou looked a little wilted almost. “Since, y'know, our princes are gonna be, uh, married. And stuff. Though, Tobio-sama has done nothing but complain about it for the past week!” He gave a small bout of laughter, and Hajime couldn't help but smile in return.

“Yeah, so has Tooru-sama. He's extremely unhappy about it all.”

“Well, I heard about how he used to bully Tobio-sama. I wouldn't guess he'd be too happy about it.” He was so cheerful, so upbeat, despite that sort of... wilted look he unconsciously gave. “It's... it's gonna be fine, right?”

“It's going to have to be. Er, Shouyou-san? Is... are you alright?”

“Eh? Oh, uh.” His eyes were suddenly too wide. Liquid pooled in the corners and he quickly wiped them away. “I guess I can't believe it's gonna be here already! Tobio-sama will... will be married to another man.” He flushed, swallowed, spoke quickly to cover up what he'd just said. “I'm just a little emotional! We've been friends for a long time! I can't believe he's getting married!”

Ah. It would seem that Hajime was not the only one with a forbidden love.

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” He knew exactly what he meant, and he had tried not to think about it too hard, or he would also find himself crying in front of a stranger he hadn't met before today.

 

“Iwa-chan, I am _not_ spending the rest of my life with that _prick._ Absolutely not. No way. They can't make me.” The prince groaned, flopping onto his bed. “This is awful. The worst. And that was so _awkward_ , I can't even _deal_ with it! Looks like Tobio-chan never _did_ learn how to socialize, he's always so bad at that. Ugh!”

Hajime leaned against the dresser near the bed, watching as the prince threw a fit in the sheets. “Not much can be done. The wedding's tomorrow,” he said quietly, and once again tried not to think about how he really was going to have to watch the man he was in love with marry another. They had known this day was coming. The two princes had been betrothed since Prince Tobio was five and Prince Tooru seven. They had _known._

This did nothing to alleviate the pain in Hajime's heart, especially watching how against it Prince Tooru was. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he knew that his prince would be happy, would be with someone he loved, maybe that would have been okay. But Prince Tooru hated the Crow's prince, _despised_ him. It was a horridly unhappy situation for all involved, except for perhaps, the kingdoms themselves.

“I wish there was something I could do for you,” he said, sitting down on the side of the bed, trying to keep himself composed.

Prince Tooru stilled, stopped his writhing to look up and over at his attendant. “Iwa-chan?”

“This whole situation is making you miserable, and I can't keep telling you that we knew this was coming, because it doesn't change anything. It doesn't make it better. I wish there was something I could _do,_ because there's not much I _wouldn't_ do for you.”

The prince was staring, eyes wide, and he unconsciously clutched at his chest. “Hey... Iwa-chan, are you... saying that because you have to? Or do you really mean it?”

Hajime huffed impatiently. “I might be bound to you, but it's not like I'm under some kind of spell, you idiot! If I didn't like you, I'd say I didn't like you! I wouldn't lie to you just to make you feel better! The only magic here is how I feel like I would _gladly_ do _anything_ for you, until the end of _time._ You're always asking me as if I don't like being with you, when I wouldn't have it any other way!”

Tooru was speechless, still staring. Hajime was breathing deeply, a blush rising to the tips of his ears, eyes averted from his prince.

Finally, the prince spoke. “Iwa-chan. Let's run away.”

“What? Tooru-sama, we can't just--”

“You said you would do anything for me. Iwa-chan, _Hajime,_ we don't have to put up with this. We can run away. Right now. We'll sneak out, we can do it. Please, _please_ come with me.”

And there it was, that face. That smirking expression that Hajime _hated_ , because Tooru-sama looked so _certain_ that Hajime really would follow him to the ends of the earth. He hated even more how unbearably true it was. Assisting would be _high treason_ and _all kinds_ of other trouble, things that could possibly get him killed, and he was more than happy to do it. Because his prince asked him to. Because he would do anything to see him smile. Because he was hopelessly, _hopelessly_ in love with the idiot.

He took in a deep breath. “There are some underground hallways that lead to the marketplace. The entrance is by the kitchen. We can go that way.”

“Oh my god, Iwa-chan, really?” The glittering hope in Tooru-sama's eyes were killing him.

“If I don't go with you, who's going to keep you in line?”

The prince threw his arms around his attendant, clinging tightly. “I'm so happy. I don't think it would be half as freeing if Iwa-chan didn't come with me. I promise, you wont regret this.”

As if Hajime could regret anything that made his beloved prince smile like that.

 

By the time they had gotten through the palace, through the marketplace, to the outskirts of the city, to the country, the sun was rising. It was a stressful endeavor, trying to get by without being caught. They didn't expect it to be easy, of course, seeing as how one of them _was_ a prince. There were guards to be dodged and townfolk to be avoided, animals to keep calm and whispering to keep down.

They stopped by a grassy hill to sleep, able to form a makeshift camouflaged tent out of the tall grass. It was a perfect place to hide, and Hajime was glad they'd kept going long enough to find it. He thought about when they would be free of the borders. They still had a couple days before they could make it to the next kingdom, the Cat Kingdom. Sometimes, fear would grip him because he really could get in _so much trouble_ for this, but one glance at his calculating prince was enough to calm him. He trusted Tooru-sama.

They kept this pattern for the rest of their travels, sleeping through the day and traveling at night.

They finally crossed the borders, avoiding any guards as best as they could.

They _finally_ were free of the confines of the kingdom.

They reached a small, out-of-the-way town, one that hadn't received any news of the Prince's disappearance, one that didn't even suspect the two of anything bad. They purchased a small cottage, and furnishings for it. They began their new life.

 

The two were laying out in the yard, looking up at the stars. “I can't believe we did it,” Tooru-sama whispered, as if afraid to break this reality and find himself about to be married. “It's been a month already, and nothing has gotten to us. There hasn't even been any word within the town.”

“Yeah,” breathed Hajime, glancing over at the glowing face of his prince.

“Nobody suspects us of anything. I get to spend all this time with you. It's almost too good to be true.” He turned his head to meet Hajime's gaze. “You know, I'm not really a prince anymore. You're not really bound to me. I-if you wanted to, you could--”

“ _No._ ” The answer was firm. “God, you're so stupid sometimes, don't you know that I'm hopelessly in love with you?”

Oh. Ah. Well, then.

They stared at each other, and Hajime could feel his heart attempting to leave his body.

“This has to be a dream,” the former prince's words were barely audible. “There's no way real life could be this perfect.”

Wait, _what?_

“What--”

“I... I hoped, I did, but I didn't think for a moment that-- I thought you were just being loyal, because you're like that, so duty-bound. I... Are you really in love with me, Iwa-chan?”

He was too afraid now to speak. He nodded, croaked out, “I thought that much was obvious, Shittykawa-sama.”

“ _Thank god it wasn't just me,”_ Tooru-sama's voice cracked, and dear god, he was crying. “Thank god.” He hoisted himself onto his elbows, crawling over to Hajime, who was just staring in disbelief. “Hajime, I think I've been in love with you my whole life.”

That was enough to get him moving, unfrozen, as he reached for Tooru-sama to kiss away tears, to trail down and bring their lips together, to pull the man into his lap. He pulled away to look at him, tear-streaked face and sniffles and “god you are so _beautiful,_ my prince.”

Tooru sighed, blushing, and stood up. “We'll catch a cold if we stay out here. Carry me back inside, and stay with me in my room tonight. Please.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, standing up as well. “Of course, Your Highness.” He gathered him into his arms, holding on tightly as he carried his prince to bed.

They curled up close under the covers, exchanging sweet words and small kisses. Tooru rested his head against his beloved's chest, fingers curled in his nightshirt, and Hajime had his arms wrapped around him. He thought about how, just weeks before, he worried about seeing his prince marry someone else, someone he didn't even _like_ let alone love. Now, he had him in his arms, keeping him warm, and they hadn't been found, and life was absolutely _perfect._

He made a quiet prayer of thanks to his mother.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frick i wanted this to be longer but alas i couldn't find a clean way to transition to the part i wanted to write so i GUESS there's another little bit coming which is part of the epilogue sO.

He used to be a prince.

He had an entire kingdom at his fingertips, an immensely loyal guard that followed his every orders with complete trust and zero hesitation, and peasants whom adored him in all his sparkling persona.

Sometimes, he misses the lush and lavish world of royalty. He would think about what he'd left behind with fondness, with a sigh of wistfulness.

But then--

“Oi, Tooru, Hitoka-san brought over some fresh eggs and tomatoes earlier, and Asahi-san brought his first batch of bread. Looks like another delicious breakfast this morning.,” Hajime says, peaking in at Tooru from the doorway. He looks so good, so comfortable, in such a domestic role.

\--Tooru remembers why he gave it all up, and can't stop the smug smile forming on his lips, as he e to tease his husband.

“Aww, Iwa-chan! Are you gonna bring it to me in bed, too?”

Hajime frowns. “You lazy ass. You can eat at the table with me, or get it yourself.” The unspoken sentiment that Hajime was insisting they'd eat together made Tooru feel warm, a blush on his cheeks.

“But, Hajime, what if I want you to eat it in bed, with _me?_ ”

His expression is one of utter incredulousness, and even now, Tooru couldn't be more in love.

He left behind a lot, but his Everything is right here, risked so many things to come with him. As much as he missed that life, he is still treated like a prince by the only one who mattered anyways.

“Already this lewd, and you haven't even had breakfast yet.”

“Iwa-chan! There's o need to be so rude! I didn't mean anything like that at all!” Tooru pouts, ducking back under the blankets. He could hear the indignant huff, smiling to himself as he hears his husband's strides.

Hajime's fully prepared to pull the blankets off, but Tooru's faster. He's not expecting the strong arms to reach out and drag him under with him. Tooru presses kisses to Hajime's jaw, cheeks, lips, his hands at his chest and shoulders.

He doesn't see it coming when Hajime's fingers slip over his ribs, and he squeals in protest as they wiggle. “Foul, Iwa-chan! That's foul! Not fair!”

“It's completely fair, _Shittykawa-sama._ ” Hajime is huffing laughter against Tooru's skin, and Tooru tries to squirm away, snorting and giggling he pushes forward to shove Hajime off.

“No! How dare you treat me like this! Iwa-chan, you _brute!_ I will not stand for this!”

“Good thing you're not standing.”

This is ridiculous and Tooru wouldn't trade it for the world. Not for his many servants and guardsman and adoring people, nor his horses nor weapons nor extravagant art.

They're both huffing, out of breath, giggles airy against each other as Hajime finally lets up the torture, instead sitting up while he straddles Tooru, grinning down at him. It takes his breath away, Tooru thinks, to see that smirk and the sweet flush and to feel each of his breaths. He reaches up to take Hajime's face in his hands, feeling his lips under thumbs.

He knows he doesn't have to say it, but he opens his mouth anyways.

“I love you.”

It feels so good, to say these words, to feel the swell of affection in his chest, to see the softened gaze of Hajime (his _husband!_ ) as he says quietly, “I love you, too, Tooru. Now, come have breakfast with me?”

His voice is so soft; who is Tooru to refuse, other than an ex-prince madly in love with his former servant?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a one shot

**Author's Note:**

> there may or may not be a silly little epilogue to this :?


End file.
